Un lièvre au mois de mars
by deathkaidda
Summary: Manger du lapin a-t-il vraiment des conséquences ? Non d'après William... à moins que...


**Attention, cette fanfiction peut heurter la sensibilité des fans de la série ! Ceci est un yaoi … trèèèès spécial ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même ^^**

* * *

C'est sous une pluie battante que des ventres affamés envahirent le lieu de restauration de la société des shinigami anglais. Comme d'habitude, William T. Spears espérait pouvoir manger tranquillement. Mais le claquement de deux plateaux repas sur sa table brisait cet espoir chaque jour. Un jeunot très enjoué et un harceleur extravagant se permettaient d'envahir son espace personnel à chaque repas. Quand ils ne puaient pas la mort et le sang, ils se permettaient d'aborder des sujets de conversation irritant à l'oreille de William. Comme ce jour-ci où il avait décidé de manger du lapin au déjeuner :

« Tu as pris du lapin mon chéri ? J'aurai préféré que tu choisisses une viande moins disgracieuse ! » Grell Sutcliff, qui préfère harceler son supérieur aux cheveux bruns que de rendre ses rapports en temps et en heure, dit cela avec une légère grimace en s'asseyant à sa droite.

« En quoi mon choix culinaire vous dérange-t-il Sutcliff ? » William lui répondit, grognant, en avalant un morceau de lapin.

« J'ai peur que tu envoies un message… à d'autres hommes ! Tu sais à quoi on associe cet animal ? » Le roux lui dit cela en attachant les mèches à l'avant de son visage.

« Ne dites pas d'ânerie, ce n'est qu'un simple bout de viande ! Cessez de déranger mes repas avec vos frasques perverses ! » s'exclama-t-il avec agacement.

Grell se colla subitement à lui en cognant sa tête contre son épaule : « Je veux seulement que mon homme ne regarde qu'une seule femme ! »

La veine palpitante au-dessus de son front, Will repoussa Grell, manquant de l'éjecter de la table. « Je ne suis pas votre homme Sutcliff ! Cessez vos bêtises et laissa moi manger maintenant ». Il réajusta sa veste alors que l'autre invité habituel s'assit à son tour.

Ronald Knox, qui avait obtenu meilleur dans son assiette en « parlant » avec l'une des cuisinières, regarda la scène en souriant alors que son collègue était en train de se redresser sur la table en boudant.

« Toujours aussi enjoué Senpai ? »

Grell le fusilla du regard : « Tais-toi insolent ! »

Ronald frissonna à peine et regarda plutôt dans l'assiette de son supérieur : « Hum ? Vous avez pris du lapin patron ? Vous allez donner des idées à Senpai avec ça ! ».

Il rit. William était à deux doigts de frapper la table d'exaspération : « Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi Knox ! Ce que je mange ne veux rien dire sur moi ! »

Ronald leva ses mains d'un air innocent : « Je fais que vous prévenir ! La dernière fois que j'ai mangé du lapin, y a deux ou trois filles qui ont insisté pour qu'on dorme ensemble ! ».

« C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, ça va donner envie à d'autres hommes ! » rajouta Grell.

Ils discutèrent ensuite sur le sujet, rejoignant leur propos sur l'idée que manger du lapin voulait dire qu'on avait envie de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un ou qu'on était disponible pour la soirée. William les regarda avec exaspération en avalant son repas. Grell et Ronald était en train de citer des exemples sur le sujet quand William se leva avec force hors de la table : « Vous m'avez fatigué ! Je rentre me coucher ! N'oubliez pas votre travail ! ».

« Mais Will ! » Grell l'appela une dernière fois à se rasseoir avec lui mais Will l'ignora et partit de la salle de restauration.

* * *

Ayant passé la nuit à l'extérieur à faucher des âmes et la matinée à corriger les rapports de ses employés maladroits, William s'était précipité chez lui après le déjeuner. Après avoir enfilé son pyjama et plongé sa chambre dans le noir complet pour ne pas être dérangé par le soleil de l'après-midi, il s'allongea dans son lit moelleux. Il s'effondra en l'espace de quelques secondes à cause son corps fatigué du travail qu'il avait fourni aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le soleil du mois de mars éclairait la table du Chapelier fou. Ce dernier venait de s'effondrait à terre suite à un énorme fou rire devant le Lièvre. Dès que le mois de mars sonna sur la montre du Lièvre de Mars, sa forme humaine se dissipa et laissa place à un lièvre sous sa forme animal. Seule ses petites lunettes pouvaient permettre son identité.

Le Chapelier Fou eut beaucoup de mal à parler à cause de sa crise de rire qui était survenue après cette transformation :

« AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH … C'est votre mois Lièvre ! AHAHAHAHAHAH ! La nature vous appelle aller voir vos confrères pour faire des galipettes ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! »

Le Lièvre n'était pas du tout ravi de cette annonce faite par dame nature. Le temps est si incertain dans ce pays de fou qu'il ignorait combien de temps il allait rester sous cette forme. Le Loir était sous sa forme animale depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Le Lièvre de Mars pouvait l'entendre ronfler dans une des théières sur la table.

Le Lièvre était perché sur la table quand il vit s'approcher une touffe blanche avec des yeux rouges et une petite paire de lunettes. C'était le Lapin Blanc sous sa forme animal (décidément !). Il s'arrêta un moment, se dressant sur ses pattes arrière, observant le dessus de la table. Effrayé par sa venue sous cette forme, le Lièvre se précipita dans une théière en porcelaine de chine en attendant que s'éloigne le Lapin Blanc. Ce dernier monta sur la table à la recherche, semble-t-il, d'un autre lagomorphe pour copuler. Le temps est tellement incertain de nos jours que le Lapin Blanc avait été frappé à son tour par cette course à l'amour mais la folie de ce monde l'avait amené à penser que le Lièvre ferait un très partenaire.

Blotti dans sa théière, le Lièvre espéra ne pas être découvert mais le Chapelier retira le couvercle de la théière et le saisit par la peau du cou pour le soulever, le faisant sortir de la théière. Le Lièvre se retrouva, les pattes pendantes dans le vide, face au Lapin Blanc. Le Chapelier le tint fermement en rigolant pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit :

« Attendez Lapin Blanc, ne partez pas trop vite ! Je tiens ce que vous désirez entre vos mains ! »

Le Lièvre se débattit de toutes ses forces mais le Chapelier resserra sa prise. Après avoir été observer le Loir entre train de dormir, le Lapin Blanc s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit le Chapelier l'appeler. Ses hormones lapines furent heureuses de voir le Lièvre de Mars sous sa forme animal. Le Chapelier saisit un de ses cheveux d'argent et attacha les pattes avant du Lièvre sans qu'il ne réussisse à empêcher cela.

Il le posa ensuite sur la table à la merci du Lapin Blanc, très excité. Le Chapelier prit même soin de poser son arrière-train dans la direction du Lapin Blanc. Il partit ensuite en ricanant, laissant les deux petits animaux à longues oreilles sur la table, et emportant la théière contenant le Loir endormi en position fœtale avec lui :

« Je vous laisse Lièvre, profitait bien de votre charmante petite copulation avec le Lapin Blanc ! »

Le Lièvre le regarda suppliant alors qu'il essayait de dégager ses pattes du cheveu qui les liaient. Mais le Chapelier s'éloigna avec le Loir alors que le Lapin Blanc s'approchait dangereusement du Lièvre de Mars.

S'il pouvait parler, le Lièvre lui aurait crié des insultes sur le fait que leur espèce sont différentes et ne peuvent pas faire cela, ainsi que le fait qu'il trouve le Lapin Blanc repoussant et qu'il devrait aller s'amuser avec un autre que lui. Le Lapin Blanc aurait ignoré ses paroles s'il les avait entendus car à présent, il ne sentait plus que les hormones en ébullition dans son corps qu'il le poussait à enfreindre les règles inter-espèces et de se jeter sur le Lièvre impuissant.

Le Lièvre essaya tant bien que mal de se délivrer, il fut en panique en entendant les pattes du Lapin Blanc se rapprochaient de lui derrière son dos. Il bougea ses fesses comme pour dire non et tenta de grogner. Il ne voulait pas vivre cela et pourtant, il sentit la montée de quelque chose en lui. C'était une sensation étrange dans son bras ventre qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait envi que cela se produise quand même. Il avait honte de penser ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le Lapin se posa sur son dos. Ses pattes appuyant la peau de chaque côté du Lièvre. Il frotta sa tête contre le corps de ce dernier pour respirer les chaleurs de celui-ci. Son petit membre se durcit à l'odeur des hormones du Lièvre. Quand il réussit enfin à se libérer du cheveu du Chapelier, le Lièvre fut pénétré avec ardeur par le Lapin Blanc qui installa complètement son membre en lui.

Le Lièvre donna un petit grognement doux à cette action. Il rougit de gêne alors que le Lapin Blanc se mit à produire ces tremblements propres aux lapins qui s'accouplent avec son derrière qui exécutait des vas et viens dans celui du Lièvre. Le Lièvre entendit des gémissements de plaisir s'échapper de sa gueule qui traduisait son plaisir d'être pris ainsi. Les mouvements du Lapin Blanc accentuaient les chatouillements dans son bas ventre qui était le plaisir de cet acte qui montait en lui. Ses coups de reins nourrissaient ses chaleurs qui le forçaient à en redemander plus.

La Lapin Blanc continua de s'exciter en soufflant dans le cou du Lièvre. Cet acte le soulageait grandement, lui qui avait été en chaleur toute la journée et qui avait prié le ciel de lui permettre de trouver le Lièvre aujourd'hui pour pouvoir accomplir cette action naturelle sur lui. L'absence de logique de ce monde lui fit oublier qu'il copulait avec un lièvre et, plus important encore, un mâle. Mais qu'importe, il jouissait de ce moment. Les vibrations de son arrière train traduisirent son engouement quant à cet acte.

Le Lièvre s'entendit prononcer des gémissements, plus forts encore, avec une voix plus humaine. Poussé par une vague de plaisir incontrôlable, il se mit à bouger ses fesses comme pour augmenter le plaisir et profité plus intensément des vibrations produites par le Lapin Blanc. Le petit membre en lui semblait lui procurer beaucoup de satisfaction.

Quand il gémit à nouveau, il entendit un certain écho comme s'il était dans une pièce vide. Il sentit son propre membre se durcir à son tour e ressentit l'envie pressante de le toucher rapidement dans le but de pouvoir jouir sur la table où il se croyait être. Il entendit un bruit de porte s'ouvrir : « Ciel ! Quelqu'un va me surprendre en pleine copulation avec cette ignoble créature ! » se dit-il…

* * *

Transpirant, Will ouvrit les yeux subitement après avoir entendu du bruit dans son appartement. Quelqu'un venait d'y entrer sans y être invité. Ces évènements firent oublier à William ce qu'il venait de rêver. Sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut la même personne que d'habitude qui se tenait devant lui avec un long t-shirt rouge, les cheveux roux attachés, dans une position désireuse.

« Grell Sutcliff ! Je ne sais combien de fois je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter de pénétrer ma chambre pendant que je dors ! » s'écria Will en frottant ses cheveux plein de sueur.

« Ooooh mais mon Willy d'amour... tu sais bien que je ne peux pas me passer de vous la nuit ! Et je voulais m'assurer qu'aucun homme ne vous avez suivi dans votre chambre ! » répondit Grell en mordant légèrement son doigt et en se tortillant devant son supérieur en pyjama.

Will grogna avec un air fatigué : « Toujours avec votre stupide histoire ? Ce n'est qu'une excuse pour que vous puissiez investir ma chambre ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement ! »

Grell ne répondit pas tout de suite, fixant quelque chose sur le lit. Il prit un air choqué avant de sourire malicieusement.

« Je vois en effet que je vous ai dérangé … tu t'ais comporté comme un lapin en chaleur dans ton lit ! »

Will s'énerva un peu plus, « Je vous ordonne d'arrêter avec cela ! Ce n'était qu'un repas comme un… », il s'arrêta de parler quand il vit que Grell fixait son entre-jambe caché par son pyjama rayé qui dépassait de ses couvertures. Une tente apparaissait sur son pantalon à cause d'une fulgurante début d'érection qui s'était formée durant son sommeil. Grell regarda cela avec envie en se léchant les lèvres.

« Tu as fait un rêve intéressant mon chéri ? » dit-il avec sensualité.

William cacha cela en mettant les couvertures sur cette bosse naissante, les joues rouges de honte.

« Sortez et laissez-moi tranquille Sutcliff ! » Hurla-t-il, la voix tremblante de gêne.

« Oh mais cela ne me gênera pas de te voir te mas… de te donner du plaisir mon chéri ! Je peux même y participer si vous voulez ! » Grell dit cela timidement, les joues rouges de gêne.

Il avait envi, au fond de lui, de profiter de cette occasion. L'excitation grimpa rapidement en lui. Il voulait être près de son homme pour lui déclarer tout son amour. Will espérait qu'il s'en aille mais cette idée ne risquait pas de se réaliser tant il connaissant l'insistance du shinigami sur ses sentiments envers lui.

« Surement pas ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous restiez ici ! Laissez-moi me reposer tranquillement ! »

La situation rendit nerveuse Will qui se cacha presque complètement sous ses couvertures, n'osant pas sortir pour affronter le shinigami roux. Beaucoup trop excité par la situation, Grell sauta dans le lit à côté de William. Il se colla à son bras comme il l'avait fait au déjeuner :

« Je ne peux pas résister mon amour ! Tu es beaucoup trop beau et glacial ! Je veux dormir avec toi ! ».

Surpris, William se roula en boule pour ne pas qu'il touche son membre engourdi.

« Noooon Sutcliff laissez-moi seul ! »

Mais Grell ne l'écouta pas, au lieu de ça, il se colla à son dos :

« Mmm … mon Willy tu es tout chaud ! C'est agréable ! »

William mit ses mains sur son entre-jambe, de peur que Grell le tripote, il pensa avoir trouver le moyen pour freiner ses envies :

« Comment voulez-vous que je ressente le moindre amour pour vous si vous ne montrez que votre perversité à mon égard ! »

Grell reprit ses esprits et recula avec un air coupable. Will avait touché un point sensible.

« Hum … tu as peut-être raison… » dit-il tristement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

Tout ce que Grell désirait s'est d'être aimé mais il est vrai que de cette manière, Will ne voudrait pas s'approcher de lui.

N'appréciant par l'idée de laisser un shinigami déprimé seul (un suicide est vite arrivé), Will l'empêcha de partir :

« Vous pouvez rester dormir Sutcliff, mais laissez-moi juste me reposer tranquillement, j'ai eu une dure journée voulez-vous ! »

En entendant cela, Grell se sentit un peu mieux et moins pervers. Il se recoucha près de lui alors que Will essaya de se détendre à nouveau. Il se mit sur le dos et tourna la tête vers Grell qui lui souriait calmement.

« Merci Will » dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

Will se tourna sur le côté pour se rendormir :

« Dormez maintenant Sutcliff, il est tard, vous devriez vous reposer ! »

Will sentit Grell se mouvoir dans le lit un long moment avant de se rendormir à nouveau.

* * *

Blotti sur un cousin vert, le Lièvre de Mars leva sa tête cachait par ses pattes sans penser une seule seconde sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec le Lapin Blanc. Caché dans son terrier, il tourna trois fois sur lui-même avant de retrouver une position confortable avant se rendormir. Il ferma les yeux et rêva du moment où il aura repri sa forme humaine et ne penserait qu'à aller boire du thé avec le Chapelier Fou et le Loir. Mais il fut tiré de son sommeil par ses chaleurs qui reprirent soudainement dans son bas ventre.

Des pensées perverses l'envahirent et il ne put trouver le sommeil à nouveau sinon faire des rêves érotiques avec le Lapin Blanc. Il se cacha sous sa montagne de coussin quand il entendit quelqu'un rentrer chez lui. Il leva la tête, un drôle de lapin rouge se tint devant lui en souriant. Le Lièvre sursauta en voyant ce sourire carnassier devant lui, on aurait dit une fusion entre le Lapin Blanc et le Chat de Cheshire. D'ailleurs, le Lièvre se demanda si ce n'était pas ce dernier…

Ni lui, ni cette effrayant lapin ne semblait pouvoir parler. Cela n'empêcha point le Lapin Rouge d'avancer vers le Lièvre avec une mine dragueuse. Le Lièvre essaya de reculer mais n'y arrivera pas. Le Lapin Rouge vint se frotter à lui pour le câliner. Il frotta sa tête contre le côté du corps touffu du Lièvre qui se mit à sentir une étrange odeur. Il entendit le Lapin Rouge renifler son corps un moment jusqu'à monter sur lui, le ventre collé à son dos. Le Lièvre entendit un bruit de battement, c'était la petite queue du Lapin Rouge qui frétillait de bonheur.

Le Lapin Rouge venait de sentir les chaleurs du Lièvre ce qui lui donna un sourire heureux. Il recâlina le Lièvre avant de lui tourner le dos et de lever son derrière en l'air. Le Lièvre se rendit compte que c'était un mâle qui voulait avoir du plaisir comme l'avait voulu le Lapin Blanc. Le Lapin Rouge remua son derrière devant lui pour le pousser à assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. Il le regarda, souriant, les joues rouges d'envies. Croyant être dégouté par un tel spectacle, le Lièvre fut soudainement frappé par une brûlante envie de « s'accoupler » avec ce lapin.

Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers lui, il sentit que son membre avait durci. Ressentant une attirance de plus en plus forte pour le Lapin Rouge, il se positionna au-dessus de lui pour respirer ses douces chaleurs hormonales. Sa senteur animal le poussa à coller son derrière contre le sien et à frotter son membre contre son entrée jusqu'à le pénétrer entièrement. Le Lapin Rouge donna une espèce de petit gémissement de satisfaction. Le Lièvre se mit à exécuter des vas et viens sous la forme de petites vibrations émis par son derrière contre celui du Lapin. Ils étaient à présent deux mâles en pleine copulation. Le derrière du Lièvre trembler grandement dû à l'acte qu'il était en train d'exécuter. Chaque vibration était un véritable plaisir pour le Lapin Rouge qui jouissait de cet acte naturel. Le Lièvre, lui, ressentit le début d'un soulagement dans son bas ventre qui l'avait tant tourmenté il y a peu.

Les cuisses écartées derrière son partenaire, le Lièvre pouvait se voir, les pattes posées de chaque côté du lapin, donner des coups vibrants dans le Lapin Rouge en s'entendant gémir comme une personne humaine. Mais le Lapin se retira soudainement de lui. Le Lièvre se leva sur ses pattes arrière, intrigué, son membre à demi rassasié. Le Lapin Rouge vint derrière lui, se tint sur ses pattes postérieures à son tour, et se frotta amoureusement contre son dos. Ses pattes antérieurs rouges semblaient vouloir faire le tour de la taille du Lièvre comme pour l'enlacer. Celui-ci sentit la tête du lapin effleurer son cou en ronronnent et le membre de ce dernier, tendu, toucher le bas de son dos.

Il comprit rapidement où le lapin voulait en venir et rougit en pensant à cela. Il retomba à quatre pattes contre le sol et ferma les yeux. Il laissa échapper un cri de plaisir quand il sentit la pénétration en lui. Le Lapin Rouge se mit à faire trembler son arrière-train à son tour et à pénétrer avec passion le Lièvre. Ses mouvements donnèrent l'impression au Lièvre qu'ils étaient plus vigoureux que les siens. Il fit bouger ses fesses pour augmenter son propre plaisir. Ses gémissements raisonnèrent à nouveau dans un espace vide et devinrent plus forts au fur et à mesure des coups qu'il sentait. Le Lapin s'émerveilla de sa nouvelle position qui lui procurer autant de plaisir et lui donna envie de vibrer plus fort en lui.

Subitement, il poussa le Lièvre à se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos. Le Lièvre s'exécuta en sentant les petites pattes rouges pousser son ventre en donnant des petits gémissements suppliants. Quand le Lièvre fut sur le dos, le Lapin se trouva une position plus confortable, et plus humaine, pour pouvoir prendre son bien-aimé. A genoux, ses pattes avant caressèrent le ventre doux et les petits tétons du Lièvre qui laissaient ses pattes antérieures posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Les coups du Lapin Rouge devinrent d'un coup plus virulent et le Lièvre de Mars se mit à saisir l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête semblait reposer. Il pouvait sentir le soulagement final parvenir jusqu'à son bas ventre.

S'entendant gémir, il entendit le Lapin Rouge parler pour la première fois :

« Will… je suis désolé… AH…Je n'ai pas pu résister ! »

* * *

William se réveilla en sursaut et surprit Grell en train de le pénétrer avec ardeur. Il était sur le dos, ses mains serrant son oreiller alors que Grell exécutait des vas et viens en lui en étouffant ses gémissements dû au frottement agréable contre son membre endurcit. Grell tenait les cuisses de Will pour les écarter et pour pouvoir s'engouffrer plus profondément en lui. Quand il put mieux regarder ce qui lui arrivait, il vit son pantalon au loin sur le lit et sa chemise ouverte, trempée par la sueur de son torse.

Choqué, il ne sut que dire face à ce viol que Grell ne semblait pas motivé à arrêter malgré son réveil :

« Com… comment … a…. AAAAAHHH… avez-vous pu faire ça Sutcliff ! »

Il tenta de parler mais les coups l'empêchèrent de se concentrer. Grell se pencha sur son torse en respirant rapidement :

« Tu semblais… avoir besoin de te soulager ! Tu étais si excité … je n'ai pas réussis à résister à ça ! »

Puis il lécha l'un des tétons de Will sans aucun remord.

Will ferma les yeux et tourna la tête pour ne pas regarder la scène. Il était apparemment trop fatigué pour lutter. L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie durant son rêve le poussa à apprécier, en partie, cet acte impensable.

Grell continua ses mouvements en allant embrasser le cou de son amant pour le détendre et lui faire apprécier cette petite sauterie. Lorsque Grell se mit à caresser son membre qui avait tant supplié d'être touché durant son sommeil, il tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour embrasser Grell. Ce dernier répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion alors qu'il poussait plus profondément en lui. Will écarta ses jambes et saisit ses cuisses pour laisser plus place à Grell pour le prendre.

La jouissance du moment ne tarda plus à venir et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec la même passion. Grell accéléra ses coups et se pencha pour prendre son amour dans ses bras. Will sentit l'orgasme parvenir à lui et éjacula entre leur ventre en exprimant son plaisir dans un puissant gémissement. Grell vint presque après lui en soufflant bruyamment, sa semence se répandant à l'intérieur de son bien-aimé.

Fatigué, Grell se retira lentement de Will, le liquide blanc s'écoulant lentement de son entrée, et s'effondra à côté de lui. Will, tout aussi essoufflé, ne savait pas quoi dire sur ce qu'il venait de faire :

« Je … je ne sais pas ce qui me surprend le plus… que nous n'ayons eu des relations intimes … ou que ce soit vous qui m'avez pris ! »

Grell s'essuya avec une serviette qu'il avait surement été prendre dans la salle de bain.

« C'est vrai… c'est moi qui t'ai pris alors que… j'aurai désiré le contraire ! Mais… comme tu étais endormi… j'avais peur que tu me rejettes à ton réveil si j'avais été au-dessus de toi ! Alors j'ai préféré avoir faire celle qui dominerait ce soir. »

Will prit la serviette pour s'essuyer à son tour :

« Qui c'est… je vous aurai peut-être pris quand même … »

Grell rougit en ayant en tête une scène érotique avec lui à cheval sur Will qui, assis, donnerait des coups de reins vers le haut pour le satisfaire. Il ferma les yeux en se tournant sur le côté et s'endormi. Will se tournant sur le côté à son tour, face au dos de Grell. Il s'endormit en repensant à ses rêves de la journée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Will se retrouva devant la salle de restauration de la société des shinigami et vit qu'il y avait encore du lapin au menu. Il rougit soudainement.

Il se dirigea vers les shinigami chargés de servir aujourd'hui et demanda une simple salade de poulet. Il partit ensuite s'asseoir à sa table habituelle et fut vite rejoint par Grell. Ce dernier n'avait, semble-t-il, rien dit au sujet de leur nuit passée à ses autres collègues.

Toutefois…

« Sutcliff, serait-ce du lapin que je vois dans votre assiette ? »

Grell lui répondit avec un clin d'œil : « C'est pour qu'un homme vienne dans mon lit ce soir … »


End file.
